Songs of the Wild
by Psycho Weasel
Summary: Different songs refering to some of the cats from the Clans. This first one is Firestar, and Thornpaw My character! with the song, Make a Man Out of You. May have some OC cats, but no flames please. R
1. Firestar Make a Cat Out of You

_This is one of the many songfic ideas I've thought up of. There are many other's I have typed up, but I just want to see if I can up load them like a story._

_Disclamer: Warriors does not belong to me. Neither does the song "Make a Man Out of You."_

* * *

"Make a Cat Out of You"

Rain started to pour lightly, then growing stronger as Thornpaw padded after his mentor Firestar. "Where are we going to day sir?" he asked. Firestar stopped causing Thornpaw to bump into him. The apprentice looked into his mentor's green eyes.

"I told you not to call me sir," he mewed gently. "It's Firestar, and we're going to go and work on patience." He flicked his tail and then added. "Which...you really don't...have."

Thornpaw made a face at him and padded on. Firestar sighed and followed his apprentice. They reached a clearing with a large tall stone, higher then any tree Thornpaw had seen his life.

"This," his mentor flicked his tail towards the stone. "Is Tree Stone, it is called that name because it is higher than the great oak tree back home..." He pause then shook his head. The apprentice's eyes widened as he watched his mentor grab a shiny rock, climb up the large stone and place it on one of the ledges of Tree Stone. He jumped down after and sat in front of Thornpaw.

He tilted his towards the rock which Thornpaw understood as, _go get it._ Thornpaw nodded and padded forward. He looked up at the tall stone and started wondering how he would get it. Finally he jumped up and started climbing. He unsheathed his claws trying to stay on the large stone, but he started to slip and he fell on the floor. Thornpaw groaned and tried again, but with no avail. Starting to get frustrated he jumped up again and this time tried to sink his teeth into the stone.

"OUCH!" he yowled letting go and falling down hard on the floor. Firestar raced up to him. Thornpaw quickly stood and shook his fire pelt off. "I nearly got the hang of it." he meowed stubbornly. Firestar hung his head and sighed.

"We've got a long way to go." Lightning flashed behind Firestar as he jumped up on to a rock and he looked at his apprentice.

**Firestar:  
Let's get down to business--to protect the Clans.  
Did they send me weaklings when I asked for the strong?  
You're the saddest cat I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through**

**Mister, I'll make a cat out of you.**

The next day Ashfur, Brambleclaw, Whitepaw, Brackenfur and Cloudtail were watching Firestar and his apprentice. Firestar was trying to teach his apprentice how to swim in the lake, but Thornpaw would make an excuse, or run away. Firestar convinced him to at least stand near the shallows of the lake.

**Firestar:  
Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire withinOnce you find your center  
You are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic pet  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a cat out of you!**

The cats watched as Thornpaw exclaimed something about the sun and darted off again with Firestar not far behind. Cloudtail shook his head.

**Cloudtail:  
He's never gonna catch his breath **

Ashfur:  
Better say good-bye to whom knew him

Brambleclaw:  
Boy he was a fool, it's true, for coming here

The cats saw Firestar actually dragging Thornpaw into the water. Thornpaw's eyes were wide with fear.

**  
Brackenfur:  
Firestar's got 'em scared to death **

Whitepaw:  
Hope he doesn't see right through him

Thornpaw:  
Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!

Firestar and Cats:  
(Be a cat)  
You must be swift as the coursing river  
(Be a cat)  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
(Be a cat)  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

After the short swimming lesson Firestar took him out hunting. He was stalking a mouse, thinking about his apprentice's soon coming day to weather he can stay or not.

**Firestar:  
Time is racing toward us till the day arrive  
Heed my every order and you might survive**

Firestar was about to leap on his prey when Thornpaw ran in front of him, not noticing him, chasing a butterfly. The mouse ran away. Firestar flattened his ears and lifted himself up from his crouch. "Thornpaw!" Thornpaw skidded to a halt and turned to face his mentor. He motioned him to come over to him. Thornpaw padded over to his mentor. He could see anger in the green eyes. Firestar stared long and hard at his apprentice as he padded away from him. Thornpaw, confused at his mentors reaction, padded after him. They reached Tree Stone, when Firestar turn sharply and hissed at apprentice.

"Go back home, you shouldn't be named apprentice Trigger." he hissed.

**Firestar:**

**You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home, you're through  
How could I make a cat out of you?  
**

Trigger watched as Firestar padded away. StarClan seemed to sense his grief, because a light fall of rain started. Trigger felt ashamed, what had he done wrong? He looked up at Tree stone again The ginger flamed tom glared at the stone.

"Alright you stupid rock!" he yowled. "I'm going to climb you, get the other stupid rock, and prove to Firestar I'm worth something!" He bunched up his muscles and sprang up again. He tried digging his claws into the rock again but he fell. He growled and stared at the rock. Something caught his attention. There were small holes among the rock.. He thought a moment then placed a paw in one of the holes. He continued doing that and noticed that he was getting closer and closer to the shiny rock on the ledge.

"Thornpaw!" Trigger looked down and saw Whitepaw and her mentor Brackenfur. He didn't see where he placed his right fore paw and missed one of the holes. He slid a bit causing Whitepaw to let out a gasp. "Hold on Thornpaw! You can do it!"

**(Be a cat)  
You must be swift as the coursing river  
(Be a cat)  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
(Be a cat)  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**

Trigger heaved him self up and relocated his paws in the proper holes. He finally reached the edge where the rock was. He grabbed the rock and continued up until he made it to the top of Tree Stone. Brackenfur stared in amazement and Whitepaw let out a yowl of triumph. Trigger threw his head back and yowled as well. Firestar came running back to Tree Stone with Sandstorm with him. Trigger threw down the rock in front of his mentor. Firestar stared at it then he stared up at him. Trigger flicked his tail.

"Patience Firestar," he mewed. Firestar stared at him a little longer and then nodded.

"Yes Thornpaw, patience."

**(Be a cat)  
You must be swift as the coursing river  
(Be a cat)  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
(Be a cat)  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!**

**

* * *

**

_Well, there's the first one. You can choose which one you want to see next._

_Tigerstar & BloodClan- "Be Prepared"_

_Mothwing & Hawkfrost- "Defying Gravity"_

_Stormfur & Tribe of Rushing Water- "I'm an Indian too"_

_Please Read and Review._


	2. Be Prepared

**_

* * *

_**

This next song is for, Crowfeather's Loyalty who sudgested the song. Thanks for reviewing.

Disclamer: Warriors and the song "Be Prepared" don't belong to me. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter and the song belongs to Disney.

* * *

Be Prepared

**Tigerstar followed Scourge, the BloodClan leader, and Bone, his deputy. Boulder accompanied him through out the territory. Tigerstar shivered as Scourge's necklace made of teeth glittered in the moon's light. Scourge stopped and turned to Tigerstar and Boulder.**

"**So you, want BloodClan to go and help you take over the forest. Am I correct?" Scourge asked. Tigerstar dipped his head.**

"**It would be very appreciated if you came to battle with ShadowClan." he meowed. Scourge looked at Bone.**

"**Bone and I will go and discus it." he meowed.**

"**In the mean time," Bone signaled three cats to come over to them. "Storm, Blade and Eagle will make sure you don't do anything to harm our cats." Three almost identical silver cats padded up to the leader and deputy. They dipped their heads as Scourge and Bone slunk off. Boulder flicked his ears back.**

"**I haven't seen you three since you were little kits." he mewed. The silver she-cat snorted.**

"**You're the coward who ran away aren't you?" she scoffed. Boulder scuffed his paws. Tigerstar looked at each of the cats.**

"**What are you're names?" he asked.**

"**I'm known as Storm," the she-cat said. She flicked her tail towards the other two cats. "The cat on the end is my brother Eagle, and the other is my mate, Blade." The two cats dipped their heads. Tigerstar nodded then jumped up on to a tall pile of boxes. The last cat looked up at him.**

"**So are you going to be the new king of the forest once those other cats are dead?" Eagle asked. Tigerstar tilted his head to one side.**

"**King? What is that word?"**

"**Isn't that what you call it? A ruler over loyal subjects. You would be known as the king of the forest." Tigerstar thought of the word, "king." He liked the sound of the word.**

"**King Tigerstar," he whispered. "I like it."**

"**You forest cats think you're so great don't you?" Blade sniffed. "You all have the prey in the forest while we go through twoleg rubbish." Tigerstar flicked his tail towards Boulder. He nodded and went off. When he returned he had two mice, and a rabbit clamped in his jaw. Storm, Blade and Eagle stared wide-eyed as Boulder dropped the fresh-kill in front of them.**

"**They are your's," Tigerstar informed. "It was going to go to Bone and Scourge, but they look more well fed than you other cats." Storm and Blade looked at each other uneasily. "Eat." The three cats bent down and started to eat the fresh-kill. Storm looked up at Tigerstar.**

"**So, I suppose you want BloodClan to go and kill the leaders now. Firestar, Tallstar and Leopardstar right?" Storm asked. Tigerstar grinned wickedly.**

"**Precisely." He jumped down from the boxes and landed on to the pile of bones.**

**Tigerstar:  
I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a badger's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking king and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer  
**

**Storm:  
And where do we feature?  
**

**Tigerstar:  
Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!  
**

**Spoken  
Blade: **

**Yeah, Be prepared.  
Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh.  
...For what?  
**

**Tigerstar: **

**For the death of the king, Firestar.  
**

**Eagle:**

**Why? Is he sick?  
**

**Tigerstar: **

**No, fool-- we're going to kill him. And the others too.  
**

**Storm: **

**Great idea! Who needs a king?  
**

**Storm (and then Blade and Eagle):  
No king! No king! la--la-la--la-laa-laa!  
**

**Tigerstar: **

**Idiots! There will be a king!  
**

**Blade:**

**Hey, but you said, uh...  
**

**Tigerstar: **

**I will be king! ...Stick with me, and  
you'll never go hungry again!  
**

**Eagle and Blade:**

**Yay! All right! Long live the king!  
**

**BloodClan Cats:**

**Long live the king! Long live the king! **

BloodClan Cats:  
It's great that we'll soon be connected.  
With a king who'll be all-time adored.

**Tigerstar: **

**Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!  
So prepare for the coup of the century  
(Oooh!)  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
(Oooh... La! La! La!)  
Meticulous planning  
(We'll have food!)  
Tenacity spanning  
(Lots of food)  
Decades of denial  
(We repeat)  
Is simply why I'll  
(Endless meat)  
Be king undisputed  
(Aaaaaaah...)  
Respected, saluted  
(...aaaaaaah...)  
And seen for the wonder I am  
(...aaaaaaah!)  
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Be prepared!  
**

**All:  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared**

**Be prepared! **

* * *

_Ok, you can vote for the next song._

_Mothwing & Hawkfrost- "Defying Gravity"_

_Brightheart- "I'm Not That Girl"_

_Tigerstar- "The Madness of King Scar"_


	3. The Madness of Tigerstar

_I thank all my reviewers for their votes. This next one is Tigerstar with the song, "The Madness of King Scar."_

_Warriors (c) Erin Hunter_

_"The Madness of King Scar" (c) Disney_

* * *

**The Madness of Tigerstar**

Tigerstar laid asleep inside a soft den that was made for him when he moved ShadowClan to RiverClan territory. Tigerstar lifted his head as Leopardstar, the RiverClan leader, padded in. She dipped her head.

"Finally awake I see," she meowed. Tigerstar stood and stretched him self. He padded near the entrance to the den and laid down again. He watched as two silver BloodClan, he knew as Storm and Blade, laid beside each other. Another silver cat, Storm's brother Eagle, padded up to them. Storm gave her swollen belly a quick lick. Tigerstar knew that she was expecting kits, that's why he aloud Blade and Storm to come with him into their territory. Eagle would come in once and a while and check on his sister.

Tigerstar suddenly remembered Goldenflower. He remembered how they used to laid beside each other like that when he was in ThunderClan. Tigerstar heaved a sigh, then he looked at Leopardstar who sat beside him.

"Leopardstar," he mowed. "why am I not loved?" Leopardstar looked at him with a bit of surprise.

"What?" she asked.

**Tigerstar:**

**I am that rare and awesome thing I'm every inch a king Yet I feel a twinge of doubt As I go walk about**

Blade:

Hey, boss!

**Tigerstar:**

**When my name is whispered through the Clan. Is this talk of love or regicide?**

Eagle:

Reggie who?

**Tigerstar:**

**Tell me I'm adored Please tell me I'm adored**

Blade:

Hey, boss!

**Tigerstar:**

**Oh, what is it?**

Blade:

We got a bone to pick with you

Eagle:

There's no food, no water--

Blade:

Yeah. It's dinnertime, and there ain't no stinkin' entrees!

**Tigerstar:**

**You and your petty complaints! You don't know what real hunger is. Day after day it gnaws at the very core of my being**

Blade:

I had that once. It was worms.

**Tigerstar:**

**No, no, no... it's like an itch... deep, persistent, profound...**

Blade:

That's it-- worms! When they get really bad all you gotta do is... hunker down and scoot.

**Tigerstar:**

**Thanks for the tip. Ingrates! If it weren't for me you'd be beating off foxes for your next bite!**

Blade and Eagle:

Yeah, you're our savior, thanks a bunch But how about some lunch? It doesn't matter if it's fresh. I need a fix of flesh. My bones have moved to where they've never been They are on the outside looking in.

**Tigerstar:**

**Are you blaming me?**

Blade and Eagle:

Oh no, it's the warriors. You are so adored. Oh, you are so adored

**Tigerstar:**

**That's more like it.**

Blade and Eagle:

But what I'd give for one more hit Of wildebeest kielbasa Or maybe rabbit on the spit...

_Leopardstar:_

_Oh, how I miss Crookedstar_

Tigerstar turned sharply and hissed at Leopardstar. How dared she mention that name in his presence!

**Tigerstar:**

**Crookedstar?! Crookedstar?! How dare you! I told you never to mention that name!**

Leopardstar flattened her ears and gave a slight nod. Though she did not like taking orders, she was a bit afraid of the powerful tom.

_Leopardstar:_

_Note taken. I shall never mention "M-m-m" again_

Tigerstar thrashed his tail back and forth.

**Tigerstar:**

**Even in death, his shadow looms over me There he is! No! There he is! And there!**

_Leopardstar:_

_Calm yourself, Tigerstar, or you'll get another one of your splitting headaches!_

**Tigerstar:**

**I am perfectly fine! I'm better than Crookedstar was I'm revered I am reviled I'm idolized I am despised I'm keeping calm I'm going wild! I tell myself I'm fine Yes I am, no you're not Yes I am, no you're not I tell myself I'm fine. No you're not, yes I am, no you're not. Yes I am No you're not Yes, no, yes, no, who am I talking to...?**

_Leopardstar:_

_Oh, pull yourself together!_

**Tigerstar:**

**Oh, very well. Leopardstar? Leopardstar, Leopardstar, Leopardstar ...?**

_Leopardstar:_

_Yes, Tigerstar?_

**Tigerstar:**

**Nobody loved me, there's the rub, not even as a kit What did Crookedstar have that I don't have?**

_Leopardstar:_

_Do you want the short list or the long?_

**Tigerstar:**

**Whatever!**

_Leopardstar:_

_Well, he had adoring warriors... a loving family... a devoted mate..._

**Tigerstar:**

**That's it! I need a mate!**

_Leopardstar:_

_A what?_

**Tigerstar:**

**A mate, man! A mate! Without a mate, what am I? A dead end, no line, no descendants, no future. With a mate, I'll have kits... Immortality will be mine! Immortality will be mine!**

_**Sasha:**_

_**Tigerstar.**_

Tigerstar and Leopardstar looked up at the tawny she-cat rogue.

**Tigerstar:**

**Ah, Sasha... Your timing couldn't have been more perfect. My how you've grown**

She flicked her tail impatiently. Leopardstar stood up.

"I'll organize a patrol," she mewed quickly before leaving. Tigerstar smiled at Sasha.

_**Sasha:**_

_**Tigerstar, you have got to do something. We're being forced to over hunt**_.

**Tigerstar:**

**She's got those assets feminine**

_**Sasha:**_

_**You're the leader. Control the warriors**_

**Tigerstar:**

**I have to make her mine**

_**Sasha:**_

_**You're destroying RiverClan**_

**Tigerstar:**

**Nobility in every gene**

_**Sasha:**_

_**If we don't stop now.. Don't you see...**_

**Tigerstar:**

**She has to be my queen**

_**Sasha:**_

_**...there's still a chance for things to be all right again...**_

**Tigerstar:**

**Come, sweet Sasha It's written in the stars**

_**Sasha:**_

_**What are you doing? Are you listening to me?**_

**Tigerstar:**

**We'll create a host of Tigerstars**

_**Sasha:**_

_**What are you talking about?**_

**Tigerstar:**

**Tell me I'm adored**

**_Sasha:_**

**_Get away from me_**

**Tigerstar:**

**Tell me I'm adored. Tell me, I'm...AUGH!**

Sasha had unsheathed her claws and clawed Tigerstar across the face. Tigerstar was stunned but only for a moment. He looked at her cooly.

**Tigerstar:**

**Oh, Sasha... you know how I "loathe" violence... One way or another, you will be mine**

_**Sasha:**_

_**Never, Tigerstar. Never!**_

Sasha turned and stormed out of the den. Tigerstar could feel blood drip down his cheek. He rubbed a paw over the wound only making it sting. He couldn't help but admire the rogue's fierceness. She had to be his, some way, some how.

**Tigerstar:**

**You belong to me. You will belong to me!**

**

* * *

_Well, there you have it. Please review the story. Here are the next choices for the next chapter._**

_Brightheart- I'm not that girl_

_Crowfeather and Leafpool- For Good_

_Greystripe- Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_

_Heh, Broadway songs. ;_

**

* * *

**


	4. Wishing She Was Somehow Here Again

_Gah, I am SOOO sorry for the very late update. It's just that when I got a tighter wire for my braces, this band kept on popping off 'cause my tooth was too far back. So I had to keep going to the dentist's office for almost a whole week! But I'm back now...this next one is for Crowfeather's Loyalty. _

_Disclamer: I don't own Warriors and I don't own the song "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again."_

* * *

_Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_

Graystripe padded along the RiverClan boarder. He stared out longingly out into the river. He remembered when he had fallen into the river and a beautiful silver she-cat from RiverClan rescued him. Her name was Silverstream. Graystripe paused and sat near the boarder between RiverClan and ThunderClan. He let his ears and tail droop.

_You were once  
my one companion . . .  
you were all  
that mattered . . .  
You were once  
a friend and mother -  
then my world  
was shattered . . ._

Silverstream had died while giving birth to his kits Stormpaw and Featherpaw. He hung his head. "Good-bye, Graystripe," she had whispered to him. "I love you. Take care of our kits." Then she died. Graystripe gave his paw a lick then passed it over his face.

_Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were  
somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed  
if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would  
be here . . ._

He noticed two young cats swim across the river. He smiled as the two young cats shook the water off of their fur. It was his two kits, Featherpaw and Stormpaw.  
The two RiverClan cats bounded up to him, close to the boarder.

"Hello father!" Featherpaw mewed excitedly. Greystripe touched noses with his two kits.

"Hello Featherpaw, hello Stormpaw." he greeted. Stormpaw lifted his head higher.

"It's Stormfur and Feathertail now." he purred. Greystripe's ears perked.

"Really? Well congratulations Stormfur and Feathertail." He paused then added. "Silverstream would have been proud."

_Wishing I could  
hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I  
never would . . .  
Dreaming of you  
won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed  
I could . . ._

Stormfur lowered his head as Feathertail gave Graystripe a quick lick on the cheek. Graystripe nuzzled his two kits.

"I heard that Sandstorm already had Firestar's kits," mewed Stormfur. "Is it true?" Graystripe nodded. Feathertail smiled.

"Well, we have to go now. Tell Firestar that we congratulate him." Feathertail meowed. Then the two cats headed back to the river.

"Good-bye." Graystripe mewed sadly. A wave of envy washed over Graystripe. It wasn't fair that Firestar was able to have his mate survive while his died.

_Passing bells  
and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you,  
the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . ._

Graystripe heard thunder clap in the distance. A storm was coming, and fast. Rain started to pour as the long haired tom raced over to Sunningrocks. Once there he sat and thought of Silverstream again. "Silverstream..."he whispered.

_Graystripe:  
Too many years  
fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past  
just die . . .?_

Graystripe let out a small yowl as thunder clashed behind him. He had never felt so alone in his life. He had always had the comfort of his friend Firestar, but lately he had been to occupied with Clan business and his kits. Graystripe started to believe that Firestar probably thought of him no more than a deputy. _Oh, how I wish you're here right now Silverstream._ He thought as he headed back to camp.

_Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must  
say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive . . .  
teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength  
to try . . ._

Many, many moons later, Graystripe finds him self in the belly of a monster. He tries to do everything he can to get free, but nothing works. He lets out a frustrated hiss before laying down and placing his paws over his head. He had lost all of them now. His mate. His daughter. And now his son and his clan. Graystripe's eyes suddenly became to feel very heavy. He was exhausted from all the trying. At times like these...he wishes he could join StarClan. So he could be reunited with his beloved Silverstream and now, Feathertail. His eyelids felt heavier and heavier, until he at last closed them. When he opened them again he found him self in a strange forest. He tilted his head, he could have sworn he was the monster's belly before.

"Graystripe!" Graystripe looked around to see who called his name. Finally he spotted a pretty silver tabby she-cat gazing at him.

"Silverstream." he whispered .Her green eyes sparkled as she beckoned him to join her. Graystripe heaved him self up and rushed up to her. The two cats nuzzled each other before going off together, side by side once again.

_No more memories,  
no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across  
the wasted years . . ._

Graystripe gazed back at the four Clans below. A pang of sadness struck as he saw Firestar, still mourning his friends lost. _"Good-bye...Firestar."_ he mewed sadly.

_Help me say  
goodbye._

_

* * *

_

Erm...yeah...I think I made Graystripe sound emo or something. --'

Next choices for chapters:

Brightheart- I'm Not That Girl

Crowfeather & Feathertail- For Good

And I can't deside wether to put down "Fireheart & Dustpaw- Loathing" or "Squirrelpaw & Crowpaw- Loathing." Heh, guess you get to vote for two. ; Please review if you have read this chapter, but no flames please.


	5. What Is This Feeling?

_Here is the next chapter. It's Crowpaw and Squirrelpaw with the song "What Is This Feeling?"_

_Disclamer- I don't own Warriors or the song I chose for this chapter._

* * *

Brambleclaw flicked his tail to signal the other five cats to stop. "We'll stop here for tonight. The sun is about to set anyway." Squirrelpaw plopped down on a bed of grass.

"Thank goodness!" she mewed. "I feel as though my paws are about to fall off!"

"You say that every time we stop," Crowpaw growled. Squirrelpaw hissed at him. Feathertail gave Tawnypelt a quick lick on the ear.

"We need to find somewhere for Tawnypelt to sleep," she pointed out. "Her rat bite isn't getting any better." Brambleclaw nodded. Tawnypelt glared at her brother and RiverClan warrior.

"I'm just fine! Just because I've been bitten doesn't mean I'm crippled!" she snapped. Stormfur smiled.

"Well, are you well enough to hunt?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" Tawnypelt padded off with Stormfur close behind. Brambleclaw flicked his ears back.

"Feathertail, how about you and I go and find some place to sleep for the night?" he asked. Feathertail nodded and the two padded off.

"Hey, what about us?" Crowpaw protested, but the two older warriors didn't hear him. The two apprentices sat there staring at each other. Squirrelpaw flicked her tail.

"So now what do we do?" she asked. Crowpaw flicked his ears back.

"I don't know," he mewed dryly. He drew a line between them. He pointed at her. "Look, that's your side, this is my side." Squirrelpaw stared at the line, then at Crowpaw.

"Fine, be that way." she hissed. The two cats looked away from each other. Squirrelpaw thought about her parents back home in ThunderClan territory. She sighed.

Squirrelpaw (Spoken):   
Dearest, darlingest momsie and popsicle

Crowpaw (Spoken):  
My dear mother

Both:  
There's been some confusion over partnership right here,

Crowpaw:   
But of course I'll care for my self

Squirrelpaw:  
But of course I'll rise above it

Both:   
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond,  
yes, there's been some confusion for you  
see my partner is...

Squirrelpaw:  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and  
altogether quite impossible to describe...

Crowpaw(spoken):   
Blonde

Squirrelpaw stared at Crowpaw with shock. "I am not blonde!" she hissed. Crowpaw just smirked at her.

Squirrelpaw:  
What is this feeling so sudden and new?

Crowpaw:  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you

Squirrelpaw:  
My pulse is rushing

Crowpaw:  
My head is reeling

Squirrelpaw:  
My face is flushing

Both:  
What is this feeling fervid as a flame,  
does it have a name, yeeesss,  
Loathing unadulterated loathing

Squirrelpaw:  
For your face

Crowpaw:  
Your voice

Squirrelpaw: Your purring

Both:  
Lets just say I loathe it all.  
Every little trait however small,  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing  
Theres a strange exilhiration in such total  
Detestation. It's so pure so strong  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing,  
loathing you my whole life long

Brambleclaw and Feathertail were coming back from their search. "I suppose we could just stay where we are for right now," Feathertail mewed. "It's not all that bad. We just need to find some moss, and we'll be set." Brambleclaw nodded. He stopped Feathertail as he saw the two apprentices bickering at each other.

"Seems like Crowpaw and Squirrelpaw are getting along." he grumbled. He stared longingly at the ginger she-cat.

Brambleclaw:  
Dear young Squirrelpaw you are just too good  
how do you stand it I don't think I could  
he's a terror, he's a tartar I don't mean to show a bias  
but Squirrelpaw you're a martyr.

Feathertail:  
Well, these things are sent to try us.

Ozians:  
Poor Squirrelpaw forced to reside  
with someone so disgusticified  
we just want to tell you I am on your side!  
I share your

Brambleclaw:Crowpaw and Squirrelpaw:  
Loathing, What is this feeling so  
unadulterated loathing sudden and new felt the  
for his face moment I laid eyes on  
his voice you, my pulse is  
his clothing rushing my head is  
lets just say reeling  
WE LOATHE IT ALL!  
Oh what is this feeling? every little trait however  
small makes our very flesh does it have a name  
begin to crawl yes, ahhhh  
Loathing  
Loathing  
There's a strange  
exilhiration  
Loathing  
In such total  
detestation  
Loathing  
It's so pure so strong  
So strong

Squirrelpaw and Crowpaw:  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
still I do believe that it can last and I will be

Brambleclaw: Squirrelpaw and Crowpaw:  
Loathing Loathing for forever  
Loathing Loathing  
truly deeply loathing  
Loathing you you  
my whole life long  
loathing, unadulterated loathing

Squirrelpaw noticed that Crowpaw had suddenly disappeared. She looked around for him and passed by a tree. Crowpaw jumped out from behind it. His teeth were bared, and his claws were unsheathed.

Crowpaw(speaking):  
Boo!

Squirrelpaw(speaking):  
Ahh!

* * *

_Ok, I thought this thing was great, until I got to the part where, in the song, the Ozians come in. It was terrible trying to figure out who the "Ozians" were supposed to be! Please don't kill me over this. Ok, you get to vote for the next chapter._

_Brightheart- "I'm Not That Girl"_

_Stormfur/Brook- "Colors of the Wind"_

_ShadowClan/ ThunderClan- "Savages"_

_P.S. I've noticed that I've been mostly doing Disney and Broadway songs. So if any of you have any sudgestions, please tell me in your review._


	6. Colors of the Wind

_Well, it's been a while since I've posted a new chapter up for this story. You guys voted for it, so here it is._

_Stormfur and Brook belong to Erin Hunter_

_Lyrics for "Colors of the Wind" belongs to Disney._

* * *

_Colors of the Wind_

Stormfur padded after Brook Where Small Fish Swim for his hunting lesson. Something about Brook made Stormfur drawn to her, but he didn't know exactly what. Brook signaled Stormfur to stop at a clearing.

"We can practice here for now," she mewed. Brook started to teach Stormfur the different positions you need to be able to stalk fresh-kill up in the mountains. Stormfur opened his jaw and let out a yawn while Brook wasn't looking. She wisped around and glared at him. "Were you just yawing?" Stormfur's fur bristled at the she-cat's sharp hearing. He let it lie flat again.

"I'm sorry," Stormfur apologized. "It's just that...our hunting styles are different than yours. I mean, how are we supposed to learn form you savages if..." Brook jumped back.

"Savages?!" she hissed. Stormfur flattened his ears. "If that's what you think of us, then fine!" Brook turned and padded off. She jumped up to the nearest largest tree and started climbing it.

"Hey, wait!" Stormfur called. He sprang up and started after her. "What I ment by savages, were cats that aren't Clan born, or kitty-pets, or..."

"Cats like me?" Brook called from two branches above him.

"Uh, well...um..." Stormfur was thinking about the question so much, he didn't notice that he had stepped on a weak branch. The dark gray tom fell out of the tree down to the rocky hard floor. Brook jumped down from the tree, then padded up to him. She gave him a lick.

"What you mean," she meowed. "Are cats that aren't like you."

_Brook:_

_You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
Now can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ... _

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only wild cats who are wild cats  
Are the wild cats who look and think like you  
But if you walk the pawsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew  
Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper furred  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind

* * *

Um, yeah...I was kind of lazy in writting this chapter. I should have done more description with it, but I've been working on another fanfiction with a Jackie Chan Adventures Warriors cross over, so that has been taking up most of my time. Here are the next choices:

Crowfeather X Feathertail- "For Good"

Brightheart- "I'm Not That Girl"

Brambleclaw X Hawkfrost- "The Plague" - From "The Prince of Egypt"

Also, if anyone has any sudgestions, I'd be happy to look into them.


	7. The Plague

_I am sooo sorry for the long wait. But it's been really crazy over at my house. We got new carpet so we had to take down the home computer, then I started this Newsies obsession, and...it's been crazy. Oh gosh, this is like the worst chapter ever! Maybe because I was trying to remember what happened in Sunset when I haven't read the book for like a year or so. (cries) Ok, I'm done._

_**Disclamer:** Warriors does not belong to me, it belongs to Erin Hunter. The song: "The Plagues" also doesn't belong to me._

* * *

StarClan Cats  
I send a pestilence and plague  
Into your dens, into your bed  
Into your streams, into your streets  
Into your drink, into your bread  
Upon your cattle, on your sheep  
Upon your oxen in your field  
Into your dreams, into your sleep  
Until you break, until you yield  
I send the swarm, I send the horde  
Thus saith StarClan!

Brambleclaw looked around, making sure no cat was following him. He was going to meet his half-brother Hawkfrost. He started making his way down towards ShadowClan's territory. Suddenly, he saw his leader caught in a fox trap.

"Firestar!" Brambleclaw gasped. He rushes over to help his leader. There's a rustle behind Brambleclaw. He perks his ears and turns. A brown tabby tom with a white belly and ice blue eyes slinks out from the bushes. "Hawkfrost! Help me free Firestar." Hawkfrost just stares at his half-brother and smirks.

"Brambleclaw, this is what we have been training for," Hawkfrost meowed. "You're the deputy now. Just kill Firestar and become leader, then take over WindClan. I'll become deputy and kill Leopardstar. Then I'll take over ShadowClan. We'll be un-stoppable Brambleclaw. Just kill him." Brambleclaw stared at his half-brother with shock. How could he think such things?

Brambleclaw  
Once I called you brother  
Once I thought the chance  
to make you laugh  
Was all I ever wanted...

StarClan Cats  
I send the thunder from the sky  
I send the fire raining down

Brambleclaw looked down at his leader. His green eyes looked up at him. _What are you going to do now Brambleclaw? _His eyes asked. Brambleclaw stared at Firestar a little longer. He couldn't do it. Bluestar had chosen him to become one of the four cats to lead their Clans to their new home.

Brambleclaw  
And even now I wish Bluestar  
had chose another  
Serving as your foe on his behalf  
Is the last thing that I wanted...  
StarClan Cats  
I send a hail of burning ice  
On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town

"No," Brambleclaw mewed. "I won't do it. I won't be like Tigerstar." Tigerstar was Brambleclaw's father. He was an ambitious cat who killed many deputies and tried to kill Bluestar as well. Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes as Brambleclaw started tugging on the stick of the trap. He knew he would get exiled for this once he freed Firestar. A storm was coming, StarClan was waiting for what would happen next.

Brambleclaw  
This was my home  
All this pain and devastation  
How it tortures me inside  
All the innocent who suffer  
From your stubbornness and pride...

StarClan Cats  
I send the locusts on a wind  
Such as the world has never seen  
On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk  
Until there's nothing left of green  
I send my scourge, I send my sword  
Thus saith StarClan!

Brambleclaw  
You who I called brother  
Why must you call down another blow?

StarClan Cats  
I send my scourge, I send my sword

Brambleclaw  
Let my leader go

StarClan Cats

Thus saith StarClan

Brambleclaw and StarClan Cats  
Thus saith StarClan

"I knew you weren't going to go through with the plan," Hawkfrost hissed once Brambleclaw freed Firestar. "Your too kind hearted. I told Tigerstar that we shouldn't trust you and we were right." Then Hawkfrost leapt up and attacked Brambleclaw. The two cats fought for a while before Brambleclaw shoved the stick from the fox trap up his brother's throat. Hawkfrost glared at Brambleclaw as blood fell from his wound and mouth.

Hawkfrost  
You who I called brother  
How could you have come to hate me so?  
Is this what you wanted?

StarClan Cats  
I send the swarm, I send the horde...

"You think that your safe in the Clan?" Hawkfrost spat out blood. "Someone from your Clan has helped me trap Firestar!" Brambleclaw's eyes widened in horror.

"Who? Who was it?" he asked anxiously. Hawkfrost smirked before dying near the lake.

Hawkfrost  
Then let my heart be hardened  
And never mind how high the cost may grow  
This will still be so:  
I will never let your leader go...

StarClan Cats  
Thus saith StarClan:

Brambleclaw  
Thus saith StarClan:

Hawkfrost   
I will not...

Brambleclaw, Hawkfrost, and StarClan Cats  
Let your (my) leader go

* * *

_Oh, gosh...someone shoot me! Ok, next choices:_

_Lionpaw- King of New York_

_Brightheart- I'm not that Girl_

_Uh...all I can think of right now. So, sudgestions are open, because I'm dying here! Too much Newsies. (nervous laugh)_


End file.
